


From wanderer to Vault Hunter

by SpartanXHunterX



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has zero taste, Alya is a chaotic, Chaos, Chaotic good lila, Death, Demolition women Sabrina, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Gory Descriptions, Guns, Harm to Animals, Lots of explosions, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Nino is full of rage, No Beta - We die like Roland, None of this is supposed to make a massive amount of sense, People going crazy, Swearing, Tell me if i need more tags, Violence, car crashes, kim is a dumbass, mentions of abuse, psychos, pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanXHunterX/pseuds/SpartanXHunterX
Summary: " it's time to tell yet another story, of Vaults and Heroes. Enemies and Bad guys and... Oh you know the drill. ""This is the Borderlands, where the smart and ruthless survive and the Dumb and Morally good perish. It's time to learn the story of our newest Vault hunters, it truly is Miraculous."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Storytelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " it's time to tell yet another story, of Vaults and Heroes. Enemies and Bad guys and... Oh you know the drill. "
> 
> "This is the Borderlands, where the smart and ruthless survive and the Dumb and Morally good perish. It's time to learn the story of our newest Vault hunters, it truly is Miraculous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://spartanxhunterx.tumblr.com  
> You can send any ask about this there for as long as this fic is my hyperfixation. I welcome all questions and ideas for characters too.
> 
> Have fun with this, Very Unlikely crossover that I will make work.

"So, you've come to old Marcus for another story eh?" The stoic build of Pandoras ruthless arms dealer hunched over the fire, back to the other guest in the room. "Of Vaults, Power and unimaginable amounts of Cash?"

The guest nodded, their small camera bot floating next to their shoulder, recording all that was going on. They had already recorded the stories of the other three groups of vault hunters, and although they were wildly known already, getting a more personal tell of them was always something the media and general people craved.

"Well too bad." Marcus clipped shut his suitcase before combing his graying hair. "Cause I'm retiring, No more stories." Moving towards the door, suitcase and Jackobs pistol in hand the old gun-runner barley gave his guest a second glance. "I've got slots to win and people to make broke."

For the single moment the door was open a small amount of heat entered the building before the slamming of it shook the buildings frame. The guest sat there for a moment contemplating wether they should just leave or not, clearly their only source of information had just left but at the same time if they returned empty handed... They'd prefer to keep their job.

"Well, that happened." The form of a young woman walked in, dressed in torn dark blue jeans with a pale orange jacket. Her hair slightly wild yet tied up in two front plaids. "Lila, Lila Rossi the, as of right now, owner and CEO of Marcus Munitions."

As Lila sat down she crossed one foot over her knee, the soles of her lifted boot read 'Your head here' With an arrow pointed towards its heel.

"So, I guess you still want that story huh?" Learning Forwards she leaned on her closed fist, olive eyes boring into the reporter. Flashing a sharp smile she snagged the bottle of alcohol off the table between them.

"It starts a little something like this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's even pre-existing art of the Characters which I will link on the necessary chapters.
> 
> Yes this is a short intro, the real first chapter will be uploaded once it's done.


	2. A Bug, Cat, Fox and Turtle meet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the story start? Where did it begin? What was our beloved Vault hunters doing when they began their journey.
> 
> You're about to find out.

In the cargo bay of a ship, a figure sat slumped on a crate. With their elbows on there knees, their hands were clenched together in front of their hooded face. The small shakes and rumbles of the ship did not deter them, slowly their fingers unwound, a small turtle keychain dropped down. Held up by nothing but it's chain, where the loop was around the figures index finger.

Golden eyes trailed across it, seeing the worn paint across its wooden surface, as if a finger had run across it more times then someone could count. Their fingers slowly closed around it, applying just enough force to feel the object press against their gloves and into their palms.

Feeling the ship lurch they knew it would soon be time to leave, standing up they... He adjusted his black leather jacket, checked the improvised metal plate on his right bicep. Said metal curved around the outside of his arm and stuck up slightly passed his shoulder into a sharp jagged tip. Pulling the attached hoodie up and over his short cut brown hair, he let it cast a shadow over his face.

His fingers pulled his goggles down from his forehead, the left side glass cracked but still holding together. His vision cleared up considerably from the hazy shapes to sharp details, he could see the odd looks he received from the other ships workers and guests. No doubt judging him for every little thing, he didn't care though.

 _They_ didn't matter, not to him, not for what he was trying to do.

He reached down and picked up his Shield, an old salvaged Malawian Shield used by the old Riot troopers, back when the COV were running around in a full blood pledge drive frenzy. It's original paint was rubbed and faded, showing its grey materials below. On its front was an old shield drone that had been welded on, it's casing had been opened and the shield emitters modified to act differently to its original settings.

Brushing off the dust that had settled onto his torn and faded jeans, he started to walk towards the ships main doors. Most people moved out of the way for the Pandoran Born man, those who didn't were bumped aside.

Although, he wasn't on Pandora currently. No, he was headed to Promethea today, where his path had taken him. He really hoped this wasn't a red herring, otherwise he'd lose the trail fast and he didn't want that.

It wouldn't be too hard to get back to Pandora if need be, as Atlas had managed to open an official space port there, to give food to the planets residents. He didn't know why they did, but he was greatful for the access to transport for the non-Psycho residents of Pandora.

Grouped up with the other people who were leaving Nino kept his back straight and shoulders squared. His stoic build was larger then most others on the ship and he was at least a head taller then almost everyone. Near enough everyone gave him a wide birth, either from paranoia or fear.

His hand moved towards his back, finger twitching when they couldn't find the grip of his shotgun before his hand dropped to his side. He'd had to leave that on Pandora to gain access to the ship. It wasn't something he liked but it was the price he had to pay, a price he was willing to pay.

His eyes caught a flash of blue and he turned towards it, he barely saw it again as the person ducked between other people to get closer to the front. A feat possible due to their smaller stature. Though, his eyes did catch onto a pattern of blue swirls going up their arm.

_Siren_

A _Fucking_ Siren. He could feel his stomach churn, muscles tensing in preparation for a fight. A Siren was never a good sign, they always signalled danger and No-one was dumb enough to pretend to be one. Not when such people had ludicrously high bounties placed on them at the whim of corporations and greedy billionaires.

What were the odds of a Siren, one of the only six Sirens in the universe, right here with him at the same time as him?

Well... He'd have better luck controlling a rock to crush a mountain.

He didn't realise it but he had already been walking forwards, past others and off the ship and into Promethea's space port. He tried, really tried, to keep up with them but it seemed whoever it was had experience escaping people and they were gone.

His boots thumped against the floor as he walked towards the ports exit, eyes darting over to the Atlas soldiers all over the place. He may have had some respect for those stationed on Pandora but here? People were always different.

_'Atlas is offering internships into the world of xenobiology, Starting with a tour of Nekrotafeyo, Homeworld of the Eridians. State of the art. Atlas.'_

How strange to think twenty years ago that the discovery of the Eridians homeworld would be reduced to nothing but a tourist attraction. But, Nino supposed someone had to do it, better Atlas then Vladof.

Pushing towards the door he could see eyes turn to him, snotty dressed people would recoil from him and the guards were eyeing him up, as if he was about the snap any moment.

Giving up on finding the Siren he pushed past security and put onto the streets. He could hear the whispers of paranoia and suspicion on every breath of the people around him.

_'Savage'_

_'Murderer'_

_'Psychopath'_

He ignored it all, eyes darting back and forth between street signs and directional markers. It was a little confusing, trying to figure out how they organized everything and what was what way, at least he felt like he was making some progress since the taller building were slowly backing off from looming over him.

Seeing a mother pull her child away from his path made him scoff audibly. What did she think he'd do? Eat them? If only they knew the truth, They wouldn't be so judgmental then.

"Fuck off asshole!"

On instinct his eyes darted around, half expecting a Bandit or some Atlas soldier to come at him. But no. It's wasn't aimed at him today, instead just off to his right, inside what looked like a small Cafe with outdoors tables was a woman.

Heavy worn boots covered in dirt adorned her feet, dirty and rugged jeans were visible going up her leg until it was cut off by the heavy coat that covered her from head to knee, it's hood was pulled down revealing a slightly scarred face surrounded by wavy and reddish-brown ombre Hair. Her face framed with glasses of her own.

Although he did question how much of the brown was dirt.

Coming to a stop he observed her and the guy she was speaking... Arguing with? He could see several other guys in a group looking intently at those two. Friends perhaps? Or just nosy like him?

"Oh please, everyone knows about what that mask means. Why else would you wear it?... Vixen." The man looked smug, as if he'd spilled some big secret.

Groaning the woman stepped Forwards before pushing the guy in the chest and if it wasn't for the look of absolute anger he would have assumed the two of them were friends bickering.

"Listen here asshole," she reached around her and pulled something off her side, showing off the Fox like wooden carved mask that originally couldn't be seen. "This was made by my parents, Eden-6 is a lumber and Jacobs arms producing planet. There are no 'Sexy space Vixens of Eden-6', that's a lie made by Mother fucking Handsome Jack to look like a better person then he is. "

Scoffing the man stepped Forwards, hands raised. "You really expect me to beli-"

He stopped dead in his tracks as the barrel of a Jacobs pistol pressed between his eyes.

"I, expect you to shut the fuck up." The woman spoke , a slight snarl to her lips. He'd seen all he need to see, so instead of sticking around he decided to move on, he still needed to get to - "Now, is anyone going to point me in the direction of the Jaded Monk tea shop or not?"

Exactly where she was going apparently. Turning back he caught her slipping off away down an alley, shortly followed by the guy and his group of friends.

Just his luck.

Turning back he strolled over to the alleyway and without hesitation he began to go down its singular path and tightened his grip on his Shield, free hand closing into a fist. It was bad enough he was going after someone who had a gun, he was also going to have to deal with those guys too.

He grimaced at the trash, for how could a city be dirtier then Pandora?

"Where the fuck did she go! "

Ducking behind a few boxes he peaked out, seeing the group of four standing around a largish area, the only ways in and out being where he was and on the other side, which was a just another long alleyway. Devoid of the woman.

"Don't just stand around look for the bitch." The leader spoke as he waved his arms aggressively, the group split off slightly, exploring the area.

He wasn't the smartest person you'd meet, given that he was a Pandora born and raised person but even he knew that that woman was long gone. He also wasn't one for beating around the bush... Or stealth, so he stepped out, rubbish crunching under his boots drawing all attention to him.

He'd guess that traveling the alley would get him closer to the tea shop, so that's exactly what he was going to do. Clenching his fist he stood up tall and squared his shoulders.

"Move out my way, or I'll knock you down." He spoke slowly, fiercely, in a voice that could make many bandits quake before him... If they were smart enough.

Words, however, were only so strong and petty threats didn't go very far. Proven but how each person turned away from what they were doing to form an impromptu circle around him.

He counted five of them, two behind him and three in front. Our numbered five to one. Bad odds... For them.

The leader pulled out a switchblade from his pocket, flicking open in an overly flashy manor. He'd be dead in a day if he was on Pandora, there was no room for flare or grace there, it's either you do or die.

Sliding his Shield down to his hand he gripped the handle hard, thumb resting on the button that had been installed. His ears picked up the subtle click of a firearms safety lock and he quickly spun around, raising his Shield up to cover his torso and face. Spooked the thug fired and the bullet hit the shield resulting in a loud ping to echo.

Bracing his foot down Nino stormed forwards as a few more bullets connected, Swinging his Shield is connected with the thugs gun arm, sending it off course while his right arm swing up and connected with the Thugs gutt forcing him to double over forwards.

Hearing the rushing footsteps he swung his foot up and around, catching another thug in the face, hard, sending him sprawling to the floor, knocked out cold. Without waiting for a reaction he reached out and grabbed the leaders hand, spinning himself with his Shield arm held tightly to his side and twisting the arm painfully before lifting his shielded arm and ramming it into their back.

With their knife falling out of their hand he let them fall to the floor, freeing his hand in time to catch the fist that had gone for his face. Twisting away from him he swept his Shield outwards, catching the fifth thug in the face sending him down to the ground, knocked out cold as the fourth guy used his free arms to, weakly, beat upon his shoulder.

Pulling the guy towards him as he turned around Nino delivered a headbutt, his goggles cutting the guys face as he was sent to the floor, despite not being hurt, badly, the guy was still writhing around on the ground like a baby.

Correction, none of these guys would last an hour on Pandora.

The crack of a gunshot made him duck down before twisting to the source behind him with his Shield raised in front of him. There, sitting on one of the large trash containers was the woman that they all had been following. One arm was raised, pointing her jackobs pistol outwards, just past him.

Turning his head behind him he saw the first person he had knocked down, standing with a shocked look on their face and blood leaking out of his gutt. As the guy stepped back he dropped the gun before impacting the wall and leaving a trail of red as he slide down to his butt. His breathing getting heavier, obviously, he'd never been shot before.

Lowering his Shield he stepped over and picked up the gun. Pistol, Dhal, could switch between semi-auto and burst fire, no sight and a small mag. Basic, replaceable but for now, useful. Plucking another magazine from the shot man's jacket he put both into his own. Turning back to the woman he slid his Shield back up his arm.

"Thanks. But this makes us even." She raised her brow at him before sliding off the bin , bolstering her gun as she walked closer.

"Even?" He simply gestured to the four he had beaten down, both ignoring the pained moans of the guy that had been shot. He'd live, after all, it was just a gutt wound. "Fair enough, so why are _you_ following me? "

"The tea shop. I need to get there." He circled around her, memorizing the dirt marks on her coat, the Fox mask and even the tears in it. A survivor, if her shifty eyes meant anything. "You mind... Guiding me there?"

" Awfully brave of you to say we're even, then ask for a favour. " He stopped in front of her, tilting his head down to look her in the eyes. "Guess I could use the protection." She smirked up and him before turning away and sauntering down the alley.

" hey, can I get some help? " He turned back to the wounded thug before his eyes landed on the writhing forms of his friends.

"You'll live, as long as your friends get you to a hospital." Turning away he power walked up to the woman , intent to not lose her again.

"Are you crazy! Promethea's healthcare system is fucked! I'll get in so much debt!"

Ignoring him he fell in step with the woman, his current guide, both ignoring the cries of the thug. They both stayed silent until they passed out into the street again, people moved around them as they walked. Neither with the intention to get out of someone else's way.

"So, big guy, you got a name?" He gave her a sideye, seeing her looking up at him curiously.

"Not one that matters to you." He glared at the group of people in front of them, making them part around them just like... That story... Something about a sea? Whatever.

"I beg to differ, I feel like, one way to another, we're going to see each other a lot." Quickly grasping his wrist she began to pull him down a street. "My name's Alya."

Falling in step, he kept up with her erratic movements. "Nino."

"There's not a ' _the skull crusher '_ or ' _Obliterater '_ after that? " He stayed silent, doing nothing but pull his hand free from her grasp. "Touchy subject? Or just insulting?"

Alya bit her lip before turning the two of them towards a small market place, where multiple shops where stationed. But more importantly, the jaded monk tea shop was in clear view.

Finally, he could get some answers. Walking past Alya he opened the door, the person he was meeting said it would be easy to spot him. His eyes darted around, trying to find the one person who would blankly stand out among the very few patrons.

His eyes landed upon some familiar blue patterns going up an arm. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Ooh, a Siren. Never met one of those before. " As much as Nino didn't want to go near her, he doubted anyone else would have been the one to call him off Pandora. Not if they knew what he had been doing at the time.

Walking over he sat down in one of the chairs, leaving his Shield on the floor against the table leg before folding his arms on the table as Alya sprouted question after question at the Siren. He didn't mind a small break but every second of his was precious and he didn't want to waste a single moment.

"Good to see you came." Turning his head away from the two girls he looked towards the speaker, seeing a much shorter, older man placing multiple mugs of tea on the table.

"I thought." He pointed to the two girls, Alya now having calmed down and sat in her own seat.

" I brought them along too and we are waiting for one more. " The elderly man sat on a seat opposite him before bringing his own mug to his lips to drink. "He shouldn't be too long now."

Too long? Everyone's definition of ' _too long_ ' was always different and Nino didn't have the time to just wait. Still, he'd give it some time, so he picked up his mug and took slow sips as both the man and Siren conversed. They were clearly familiar with one another, more so than just shop owner and customer.

"Sorry, Sorry. Coming through. " Nino turned around just in time to watch someone else walk in, slightly out of breath. He tensed, eyes scanning over the guys appearance.

Black combat boots covered his feet, pocketed green combat trousers, his torso was covered by a tight fitting bodysuit that probably also.went under his trousers. His chest was armored with a chest plate and shoulder pads, black paint was smeared over the center and his eyes, he was even wearing... Cat ears? On his head.

By the firehawks flame who was this guy?

His eyes darted to the object that floated over his head, it's design was nearly identical to a Hyperion constructor bot, except much, much smaller. About the size of his head, it's paint was black with green outlines, it's eye a similar green. Above its eye was two vent? Looking protrusions that make it look l like it had cat ears.

The stranger sat himself down next to Nino as the bot landed On the table, legs coming out from underneath to hold it up.

"Sorry I'm late, got a little lost. "

"You are not late at all my boy, just in time in fact." The elderly man passed him a mug before folding his arms on the table, much like Nino himself. "Now, we don't have much time, so into business."

Having caught everyone else's attention they put down their mugs to listen to him.

"I am Wang Fu, I am the one who called you four here for four various reasons," he reached over, resting his hand over one of the sirens. "Here," he handed each of them an Echo device , Echo fives to be precise.

"Echo fives," The... cat man? Spoke. "Ann upgrade over the obsolete Echo fours which themselves were an improvement over the three's."

" Thank you, Chat Noir, on each you will find the information I have promised you, but in turn I need something. " Nino knew to repay all debts especially if he didn't want it coming back to bite him in the arse later but he felt like this would waste his time.

"What is it? " Alya leaned forward as she slipped the Echo into her costs pocket. Nino slipped his into a pocket on the inside of his jacket while the others put their own away.

"I need you four to head to Pandora, and find a vault."

Nino blinked as he leaned forwards , eyes scanning the man's eyes for any sign of deception. "You're serious aren't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Of Plagg By Princess Buginette on Tumblr: https://spartanxhunterx.tumblr.com/post/631860252584935424/hello-hello-im-back-at-it-this-time-i-worked
> 
> Art of Adrien (And original Plagg) By Princess Buginette on Tumblr: https://spartanxhunterx.tumblr.com/post/629605202498043904/hello-again-im-definitely-on-a-spree-i-think-im


End file.
